shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Wind VS Dreaded: The Encounter
In an Unknown Island... Five Men gathered around the campfire. One of them doned a red headband with a red leather jacket. The other one wore a black muscle shirt with Black Spiky hair. The third one had a long white coat with navy blue hair and a broadsword on his back. The forth was a man in a black ninja suit with many weapons on him. The last one had a blue leather jacket with a cat sitting on his lap. They all looked at each other and sighed. Barret: Well, we really done ourselves in this time. The ninja shot a glare at Barret, then shaking his head. Shadoukira: Well, if you wouldn't be such an idiot, maybe we wouldn't have so many marines after us. Corey: Will you guys shut up! It's all of our faults. We were tricked, and now our crewmates are captured. The Captain planted his sword on the ground. He sighed for he was in a serious situation. He knew that sooner or later, they will have to go and rescue their captured comrades. Teven: Well, for starters, we need to think up a way to get our friends back. One way is by using Barret as our battering ram, meaning that he will have to start a massive forest fire. Then, Kira and Maverick will rush into the base, and do a massive blitzkrieg in the base, annihilating any marines and attracting the leader's attention. Then, Corey and I will go into the captive's area and rescue our friends. Maverick then got up and loaded his custom AK-74u as his cat leapt off his lap. Barret smirked, forming a flame with his left hand. Shadoukira picked up his scythe and sheathed his sword. Corey smirked at his friend. Corey: Then it's settled. In an hour, we'll put the plan into action. On the other side of the Island, 5 men are seen talking and arguing about letting their comrades and their captain's fiancee get captured Austinato: Dammit! They got us off guard! How're we suppose to fight back?! Now look at this! They got Azazel,Dasher and most of all Senshin! Aeon: Calm down man, we have to think this one calmly. Akira: He's right, we don't even know where they are now... Renzu: Yeah, captain's not even pissed. Even though his fiancee got captured... Drautic: *Sigh* What's the nearest Marine Base here? So the 5 men continue talking about how to rescue their crew mates and hatched a plan on how to rescue them. Meanwhile, Barret and Corey are seen talking when they encountered the 5 men. Barret: Who're you?! Renzu: We should be the ones asking you. on his Hex swords Corey: Ah-ah-ah! You won't be killing us for nothing. his sword Drautic: of bones starts to come out in his shoulders,palms and back Hey asshole, You shouldn't act like that! We're just strolling around and then you guys start to harass us? Aeon: to cover his eyes Man, this is gonna get bloody. Akira: a distance and loads his rifle Do something funny and you might not live to tell..... Corey: So, trying to kill me from a distance? How predictable. Drautic: spikes grow longer Looks like you can also use haki huh?] Out of the sudden, Maverick showed up at started to shoot wildly at the 5 men, Akira shot Maverick to defend his crew Maverick: Dammit! Your sniper's got a pretty good eye! Drautic: Soru and gets behind Corey Why are you a hindrance to our plan? a kick on Corey Corey: it in one hand I should be the one saying that. a punch on Drautic which sends him flying Drautic: back up and charges at Corey So this is your answer?! his fists into a massive skeletal fist Very well then! Corey:go red and counters the massive fist with a punch Ngghhhh! The remaining crew members of the Silver Wind Pirates join the fight and the Dreaded Pirates are expected to fight back Renzu: to hold Shadoukira Woah, a real live ninja! But no time to be distracted! Shadoukira: You think your swordsmanship can hold me down? I don't think so- Before he can finish his sentence, Aeon accidentally kicked his face cause he was thrown by Barret Aeon: So so so sorry! at Barret and the two resume their fight Barret: Your face would be worth smashing! Aeon: You're.... Scary! Barret back and starts to over power him Barret: Hehehehehe! Now die! to land a massive slash Austinato: Coo-coo-coo! Well well well, if it isn't the suave ladies man, teven. Teven: And if it isn't Pigeon dropping, Austinato. Austinato: Don't you ever make fun of my laugh you hear me! The two clash at one another, the fight lasted for about 5 hours and no one in the group seem to be backing down Drautic: trying to overpower Corey I have something important to do! I have to save her!!!! to push Corey back Corey: Surprised Wait, stop! You mean you're not enemies?! Drautic: Stops Duh! Corey:Oh thought you were bounty hunters trying to capture us. Drautic: Well, we're here to rescue our crew mates. What about you? Corey: We're on the same page, let's work together. Drautic: his Haoshoku Haki which stuns everyone including his crew Corey: Listen up, we have the same goal. So it means we have to work together to make the saving easier! Aeon: He can rap? Barret: Shush! Drautic: forward Anyways, let's just get this over with! Corey nodded at his new ally. Teven sheathed his sword along with all the rest of the pirates. Corey explained Teven's plan, who willingly agreed to help. After their discussion, the two captains turned to their crews. Drautic: I guess we can go with Corey's plan. Aeon, you'll assist Barret on the diversion. Renzu and Akira will assist our ninja friend, and our... cat lover. Then Austinato and I will assist Teven and Cory in releasing our crewmates. All: Hai! Teven: But where's the nearest Marine base here? Drautic: I really do not know. Meanwhile at the marine base... A girl with pink hair landed on the floor tied up. Two of the marines laughed as they closed and sealed the door. She looked around the room, to see that there were more pirates in the room. She gasped for she saw some of her crewmates captured. ???:Sherry? Sherry: Leona! Oh thank goodness you're still alive. Rukvhark: Rukvhark glad that pink girl's alright. Samurai guy awake? The samurai looked at Rukvhark and sighed. Dasher shook his head as he sat up. Dasher: So what now? Our crew members are probably stuck at who knows where... Worst part is, we don't have any weapons.... Just kidding, let's get out of here! Rukvhark: Nice Idea, stranger! Rukvhark removes his shackles and destroys the bars, Dasher then Grabbed his Kiribachi and Senshin's Murasame to fight the Marines inside the base. Senshin: Now, don't worry Jane, as long as I'm here, nobody's gonna hurt you! Group of marines turned and saw the escapees. They soon brandished their weapons and ran at the pirates. Rukvhark charged ahead like a battering ram and started to move in a complete 360 as he held both his arms out. With this tactic, he knocked out most Marines. There Rukvhark stood proud. 'Rukvhark: '''Rukvhark the best!!!!!!! ''Just as he said that, two marines fired their bullets. In that brief second, they fell to the ground as Senshin had appeared behind them. Everyone stood their, suprised by such speed. '''Senshin: '''What are we waiting for, let's go. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:GZero945 Category:Putridas